


Impregnation 2 - The rematch

by Moire (AlessNox)



Series: Molly's Little Helpers [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Multi, Oral Sex, PWP, Rewrite, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 07:50:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12476812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlessNox/pseuds/Moire
Summary: It didn't work, so they need to try to get Molly pregnant again, only this time, Sherlock will do it himself with John there to cheer him on.





	1. Chapter 1

At the sound, Sherlock opened his phone and read the text.

**Molly Hooper:**

_**Timing off. Period started. Rematch Next Friday?** _

Sherlock stared at the phone a long second before putting it back in his pocket.

He hadn't seen Molly or John since that night. It was supposed to be something simple, even clinical, but it had turned out to be...anything but that. He had avoided the needs of the body as much as possible. He had shunned urges like lust or hunger. His mind was all that mattered. When he needed to purge those feelings, he did it efficiently. He knew the needs of his body, and he knew that getting anyone else involved in satisfying those needs would be a mistake. For all of his life, he had chosen celibacy. Celibacy kept him safe. It protected him from dangerous distractions and urges that might destroy his ability to think.

It had been hard enough to keep control of his emotions since meeting John. He hadn't known him a week before John had started dominating his thoughts, injecting himself into his dreams. John, of the silver-blond hair and the firm handsome build. John whose shot was always sure, and whose smile had the power to melt wax. As time had gone on, it had been harder and harder to keep himself from wanting John, until John had married Mary. Then he had become an unattainable dream, and those thoughts had been locked away once more.

But, how could Sherlock lock away the feel of John's hands digging into his hips as he had pounded into him, of John's cock filling him, of John ejaculating inside of him. How could he go back to the way things were before John had fucked him. He couldn't. And as long as their was the slightest chance that it would happen again, he would be there.

Sherlock pulled out his phone and texted John.

**Impreg did not work. Rematch on Friday at Molly's. Will you be there? - SH**

He pretends that he isn't holding his breath as he waits for the answer. A minute later the reply comes in.

 

**John Watson:**

_**Fine. 8 oclock okay?** _

 

**Yes. I'll tell Molly – SH**

He puts the phone down on the table and falls back on the couch, hand falling between his legs. He remembers the look in John's eyes, the feel of his hand on his flesh. He remembers the touch of his fingers against his anus. The first sight of his large heavy cock. It has been near impossible to think of anything but John since that night. John Watson, the subject of Sherlock's long unrequited love, has had sex with him for the very first time, and the fact that he is not here now, the fact that he hasn't wanted to see Sherlock in person since then, is slowly driving Sherlock Holmes insane.

 

 

Molly comes home hours early to prepare for their second meeting. The last meeting didn't go as planned, not by a long shot. They had all gone much further than they had expected. Forgetting condoms, forgetting all reason in their desire to have each other, and it had been very, very good.

She's been afraid to look them in the eye since then. That's why she's been using so many texts. This time, they will try something different, something simpler. It took a great deal of texting back and forth, but they have finally agreed to do it the old-fashioned way. With John's help and advice, Sherlock will fuck her himself.

Molly is excited and frightened in equal measure. She makes a cup of tea and waits.

 

 

John has been working as much as he can. He has taken every shift available, working himself until he dropped. He has done everything to forget that night when he had lost control of himself and had sex with both Molly Hooper and Sherlock Holmes.

He is not gay, but the way that Sherlock had looked that night, the sight of his own come spilling out of Sherlock's hole. It had short-circuited his brain and all that John could think of afterward was how right it was. All that he could think of is how he wants...no needs to do it again, and again, and again.

 

He meets Sherlock outside of Molly's door. He tried to delay, but somehow, he arrives five minutes early to find Sherlock waiting there. Sherlock's eyes bore into him, and his heart jumps. He walks forward, reaches past Sherlock, and knocks.

Molly opens the door.

“Come in. Have a seat. I think that we should discuss things first.”

“Good idea,” John said entering and sitting on the couch. “So it didn't work? No Pregnancy?”

“Obviously not, John. She texted us about her period.”

“It's called _small talk_ , Sherlock. You should try it some time.”

“Why?”

“Because it's polite! It's not like we can just come in here and…. go at it.”

“Why not? We did the last time.”

“Last time was a little...unexpected,” Molly said. “But I feel that it proved our dedication to this goal. The fact that we forgot to use condoms is a bit not good, but I have since tested us all and found that none of us have any diseases.”

“When did you...?” John said looking between them.

“I encouraged her,” Sherlock said. “And we had more than a sufficient number of samples to...”

“Okay, I understand. No need to go into any more detail,” John said. “So what's the plan?”

“John? Did you even read the texts?”

“Yes, Sherlock. I know that it is to be a traditional biological impregnation, I just wasn't sure what we're going to do first.”

“Molly, I told you that I would rather not...that I have difficulty with… with a woman.”

“I thought that if John was here to give you instruction like last time, we could get the job done. What do you think, John? Could you teach Sherlock how to do it?”

“So you want me to teach Sherlock how to...”

“How to fuck me, yes. I don't want to keep wasting your time with procedures that are too complex. I know this is asking a lot of you, Sherlock, but John was such a help last time.”

Sherlock turned his face away from the two of them.

“Sherlock… are you going to be okay with this?” John asked.

“Please Sherlock,” Molly said. “I really want you to do it.”

“Will John be there, the entire time?” Sherlock asked unable to look at John.

“Will you, John?” Molly asked.

“Yes,” John said looking at Sherlock with a heat that he couldn't conceal. Then his face flushed and he said, “If that's what you want, Molly. I know how hopeless Sherlock is when it comes to human interactions.”

“Thank You. Thank You both,” Molly said. “So whenever you two are ready, I'll meet you in the bedroom.”


	2. Chapter 2

The bed was bare of all but a sheet as before, but around the room there were more things set out. Molly had been shopping. She had water, two vibrators of different sizes, and a stack of damp cloths. She also had two bottles of medical grade lubricant in a baby bottle warmer.

 

She stepped into the middle of the room and dropped her thin dress to the floor. She had nothing on underneath.

 

John's hand flew to his crotch. “Damn, Molly,” he said. “Give a man a little warning.”

 

“I think that the two of you should take your clothes off now,” she said walking over to pick up a pillow from the stack against the wall before climbing onto the bed. She propped herself up against the headboard, wedging the pillow under her lower back, then she opened her thighs, lowering her hand to rub her pubic hair.

 

John looked at her, parts of him coming to attention at her forthrightness. Sherlock was peeking over at John as he slowly undid his shirt. “You heard what she said, John.” Sherlock said nodding down at his trousers.

 

John looked over at Sherlock and then he put his hand on his belt and worked it open. Sherlock undressed distractedly all of his attention focused on John as he took off his clothes. When John finally lowered his pants to reveal his enormous cock, Sherlock froze, staring open-mouthed while in the process of removing his sock.

 

“Sherlock! Come here now,” Molly yelled breaking his attention so that he could finish pulling off his sock and walk over to the bed to sit at her side. He put an arm around Molly, propping himself against the headboard, and then pulling her over to sit on his lap, her back against his chest.

 

She still had a hand caressing herself, as John turned toward them, watching two sets of eyes examining him, looking him up and down appreciatively. He stood up straighter, and let them stare. He had always been proud of his body, and he found being observed very erotic. Sherlock looked over Molly's shoulder at him, and he was so very focused, so very attentive that John's cock rose an inch under his gaze.

 

Molly widened her legs and rubbed harder sliding her hips forward a little as she said, “Sherlock, If you're going to come, you better start to work on yourself.”

 

Sherlock blushed red, then he reached down behind Molly's back and touched his penis. John walked up to the bed until his knees touched the edge. Sherlock's crotch was hidden behind Molly, although his hand began to move in a rapid rhythmic pace. John lowered his hand to his own crotch and gave it a rub, and Sherlock's hand moved even faster.

 

Molly widened her legs again, and leaned back, putting her head on Sherlock's shoulder. She tensed her buttocks, pushing her crotch up into her hand as she massaged her clitoris.

 

“Kiss me, Sherlock,” she said; and he did, slow kisses up and down her neck while he rubbed himself. His eyes never leaving John's body as John slowly stroked himself pulling his foreskin up and over the tip with a twist before letting it fall back, his balls shifting heavily with his movements.

 

Sherlock's mouth fell away from Molly's neck and he began to pant. Molly sat up and turned herself toward Sherlock then leaning her hips forward as she asked, “Can you do it now, are you hard enough to come inside me now?” But when Sherlock's hand fell away, his penis was still mostly soft, like a balloon only half inflated.

 

Sherlock covered his crotch with his hand. “I told you, Molly. This is difficult for me. Usually it takes anal stimulation for me to come.”

 

“Well, I can do that,” she said reaching out for a bottle of lubricant which she squeezed onto her fingers. “Bend over.” she said to Sherlock moving around behind him and pushing him down on the bed so that his buttocks stuck up in the air facing the headboard. He still had one hand over his crotch as she slowly spread warm lubricant over his perineum smoothing the area around his hole.

 

John's mouth fell open at the sight of Molly working Sherlock open. He put his hands at his side and just stared at the way she so carefully rubbed around him before pushing one of her narrow fingers inside. Sherlock's shoulders were pressed down against the bed, and his hand squeezed his crotch as his eyes stared up at John. More specifically, they stared at John's cock which was only a foot away. His mouth opened involuntarily, a little saliva spilling out of the edge of it as Molly pushed slowly in and out of him from behind.

John watched unable to pull his eyes away.

“John,” Molly asked. “Can you pass me the small vibrator?” and John took a moment to respond. He was so focused on watching her work him open. Finally he walked over to the table, picking up the vibrator, and handing it to Molly.

 

She flipped on the switch, pulled her finger out of Sherlock and squeezed lubricant on the device, wiping it around the tip with her hand before reinserting her finger into Sherlock and touching the vibrating tip to the edge of his hole.

 

“Oh!” Sherlock huffed as she slowly pushed the tip inside him. He stood up on hands and knees, abandoning his cock as she slowly pushed the narrow rod into him, then pulled it out again. She squirted more lubricant on it and did it again.

 

John stood beside the bed watching. He found himself leaning forward, trying to get a better glimpse of the action, frustrated that they were facing away from him, tantalizingly close, but so hard to see. He leaned forward, his cock bobbing. Sherlock leaned forward, his mouth watering until Molly raised the setting on the vibrator causing Sherlock to shudder. He grunted and moaned, and John's cock twitched in sympathy with the slow movements that Molly was making. He could see Sherlock's abdominal muscles tense as she went in, only to relax as she pulled back out again.

John climbed up on the bed, sitting on his feet, and looking over Sherlock’s shoulder. He creeped closer and closer raising himself up to peer over Sherlock's back, only to look down again when he felt a hand clutch his thigh. John’s cock was resting large and heavy on his lap. Sherlock bent his head down and scooped it up with his tongue, slowly wrapping his large wet mouth around John's huge cock. John sucked in a breath in shock.

 

Sherlock lowered his head and sucked, pulling John's foreskin up with his lips, then pushing his tongue inside and rubbing along the underside of the glans. John cursed. He could feel Sherlock’s smile slide against his skin before he did it again.

 

Sherlock's hands wrapped around John's legs, fingers digging into his buttocks, elbows resting beside his thighs, as he pulled John into himself, all the while, Molly worked his hole gently, steadily causing him to wiggle in a way that made John reach out to stroke his back with the tips of his fingers in an effort to touch that wriggling perfect ass.

Sherlock held John close with firm fingers as his mouth tasted, licked, and sucked him.

 

“That's certainly working.” Molly said looking down at Sherlock's lengthening cock appreciatively as she continued to work the vibrator in and out of him. Then John leaned forward, his fingertip touching the edge of Sherlock's hole, and Sherlock shivered, tightening there so that she had a little trouble pulling back out. Molly put the vibrator down on the table. Then she lay on her back and slid between Sherlock's legs.

Molly slid across the bed until her head touched John’s knee. She could see Sherlock moving above her.

John leaned forward. He held Sherlock's buttocks open with two fingers, but the length of Sherlock’s back meant that only the tip of his index finger was able to reach, rubbing around Sherlock's pink hole. Sherlock’s mouth covered the tip of John’s penis. He writhed inches above Molly. His cock was firm against his stomach, and Molly sighed in frustration, reaching up to stroke it, but unable to maneuver herself into a position that allowed him to come inside her.

 

She shimmied back toward the headboard, lifting herself up on her elbows as she took Sherlock's cock into her mouth. Then she picked up the vibrator again, and worked around the edge of his hole. Sherlock responded by sucking even harder on John who cried out, falling back on his hands as Sherlock's sucks became more vigorous.

 

John moaned loudly. Very few women could take all of him in, but Sherlock's mouth was bigger, and his ability to repress his gag reflex meant that he could shove his mouth down so that the tip of John's cock went into his throat. He did this now, and the pleasure and the depth made John push his hips up to fuck into Sherlock's mouth as he lengthened even further, foreskin pulling taut as Sherlock sucked him even harder.

 Molly was licking and sucking Sherlock's cock as she pushed the vibrator in and out of his hole. The three of them moved up and down like a see saw, like a sinuous snake, swallowing and devouring each other until John cursed bucking up to fuck Sherlock's wide open mouth even harder.

For John, sex was a necessity like food, and he managed it that way, finding an accepting woman and making a fair arrangement for their mutual benefit, so this was far from the first time he’d got a blow job. And yet there was something different about watching his cock entering Sherlock’s mouth. It was hard to believe that the mouth that had spouted so many brilliant deductions would accept his dirty cock into it. But Sherlock didn’t just accept him, he devoured him down, greedy for his come.

The same Sherlock who abstained from food and women was sucking him off, welcoming him in, taking the darkest most primal part of him and not only accepting it, but begging for it. It was as if a switch went off in John’s brain pushing him to want more. He knew now that he absolutely had to feel his come pouring down that geniuses throat.

John’s left hand threaded into Sherlock’s curls and he cursed like the soldier he was as Sherlock gagged around his pulsing cock. John was unable to stop himself from thrusting, from pressing Sherlock’s head in place as he pounded into him.

 

Molly pulled off then, putting down the small vibrator and sliding out from under Sherlock. She thrust all four fingers into her vagina and shivered and bounced before crawling across and taking the larger dildo and slathering it with lubricant, thrusting it up into her own aching hole with a loud sigh.

 John could feel it building and building. The first pulses started to squirt into Sherlock’s mouth and instead of pulling off, Sherlock surged forward. John slowed his thrusts. He rose up onto his knees, one hand cradling Sherlock’s head tenderly as he slid his cock slowly out of Sherlock's mouth. He stopped as the tip rested on Sherlock’s cum covered tongue.

He was so beautiful. So eager. John couldn’t help but slide back in. John was panting now as Sherlock opened wide and swallowed him whole. Sherlock stood on hands and knees and John wrapped his palms around Sherlock's shoulders guiding his body as he slowly slid in before pulling out again. John’s head rolled back and his mouth fell open as he pulled Sherlock’s body forward and back fucking Sherlock's mouth slowly, slowly now as he danced on the edge of his ejaculation, knowing that before long it would come and he would have this man, having marked him as his own. 

He started to go, but he caught himself in time, pressing hard against the base of his cock, holding on to the pleasure, drawing out the time, enjoying the sight of Sherlock lips around him. The expression on Sherlock’s face! His eyes half closed, his lips pursed, as he moaned around John’s cock, his mouth wet with saliva and semen as his own cock dripped from its tip.

 John looked up at the snap of the vibrator being dropped onto the table.

Molly wormed herself underneath Sherlock's body again. His cock was hanging over her, and beads of precome dripped on her breasts, but on his hands and knees, he was too high to fit inside her. She wrapped her hands around his buttocks and pulled, but she could not move him.

 “John! John!” She called out in frustration. It took him a few moments to come back to himself, and realize what she was asking for.

Sherlock was above Molly on hands and knees, his eyes shut tight, his face in an expression of bliss as his mouth kissed John’s cock. John was holding himself back, waiting to pump into that glorious maw. He could feel the suction on his foreskin. Sherlock was ready to suck out his semen like a vacuum, and John wanted it. He never wanted him to stop. But Molly, they were here for Molly.

John squeezed the base of his cock and slowly pulled out of Sherlock's mouth. Sherlock let out a sob.

 For a moment there, John had forgot why he was here. To help Sherlock impregnate Molly. For a moment there, he had forgot that Molly was even here. To be honest, he had forgot that Molly even existed.

John stepped off the bed, averting his eyes, unable to look at Sherlock's expression of want for fear of coming right then. He squeezed his cock still glistening with the sheen of Sherlock’s saliva and the cloudy smear of his own hot semen, as he tried to fight off his emotions. He turned his face away so that they couldn’t see the almost overwhelming jealousy that John felt right then. He swallowed.

Molly, they were here for Molly.

He tried to get his head around that fact when all that he could see when he closed his eyes was Sherlock’s mouth... it was all he wanted. It was the whole universe.

John sat on the edge of the bed with his pink exposed glans sticking straight up in a way that said that he would need to deal with it again before long. Sherlock opened his eyes. He was aroused and confused looking at John's back with a frown. And John had to sit still for a moment to keep from claiming that Sherlock was only for himself.

Molly was ready. She had pulled herself onto a clear place on the bed, and opened her legs wide, pushing the pillow under her hips as she looked up at Sherlock.

“Sherlock,” John said over his shoulder, “You need to push into Molly.”

Sherlock looked up at John, eyes a bit dazed. Then he looked down at Molly spread below him and he jumped. John turned his torso and lay hands on Sherlock’s shoulder to calm him.

 

“It’s just Molly,” John said, tilting his head toward her. Sherlock's eyes strayed across her pointed nipples and her spread thighs, then he looked back at John, fear on his face.

 

“No, Sherlock. Don't think about it. You need to climb on top of her. I'll help.”

 

John crawled up onto the bed, and wrapped his arms around Sherlock's waist taking his cock into his hand. It became instantly hard again. He stroked Sherlock gently, firmly before leading him to kneel over Molly.

 

Sherlock looked down, and his muscles tightened, but then he was distracted by the shocking feel of John's hard heavy cock resting atop the crack of his buttocks. Sherlock sucked in a breath. Then he cried out as John pulled his arms behind his back so that only John’s strength kept him from falling forward. 

John pushed his hips forward. The hard length of his cock pressed deep against Sherlocks buttocks as he clenched Sherlock's forearms tightly against his sides. Sherlock’s cock lengthened and grew hard, and he panted.

John grabbed both of Sherlock’s wrists with his left hand as his right arm snaked around Sherlock’s chest stroking his cock. Sherlock fell back on his heels, widening his knees apart and leaning his head back against John’s shoulder. John stroked him deeply and Sherlock bit his lip.

Then John held the base of Sherlock’s penis and nodded at Molly who came over, and with John’s help lowered herself onto Sherlock’s cock.

His eyes opened, and he bucked, overbalancing so that fell over on top of her, pulling John with him as the two of them pressed down upon her. Molly opened her legs, grabbing Sherlock’s hips and holding him inside her.

Sherlock stilled, and the three of them lay there awkwardly, Sherlock pressing down on Molly’s chest with John draped across him. He whispered into Sherlock’s ear, “move” and Sherlock began to thrust inside her shallowly.

Then John pushed his hips forward hard so that Sherlock slid deep inside of her. Molly planted her feet on the bed and pushed up, forcing them back, then John pushed down forcing Sherlock in.

John snapped his hips forward against Sherlock's buttocks again, falling on top of him, and pushing him further inside Molly who let out a loud moan, holding her legs out to the side in a V before bending her knees so that her heels rested on John's buttocks.

 

John put his hands down on the bed on either side of Molly's hips and they stayed there for a minute John pushing down on Sherlock who was deep inside of Molly.

 

“You need to move, Sherlock” John said, but Sherlock was still frozen, arms out to the side, as his chest pressed down on Molly's round breasts. John's weight pressed down on both of them, so he lifted himself up.

 

“I think he's softening a bit.” Molly said. “get the vibrator!”

 

So John did, taking the small vibrator and smothering it in lube before pushing it into Sherlock's hole. He worked it in and out until Sherlock's eyes closed again and he started to thrust forward into Molly in tiny, tiny movements.

 

Molly wiggled her hips enjoying the tingle of his cock on her clitoris, but ultimately frustrated at how small the movements were. Sherlock's cock seemed in danger of falling out. She rolled her hips in frustration. Biting her lips, as she tried to press him deeper in.

 

“John. This isn't working,” Molly said. “You need to fuck him. You need to ride him hard!”

 

John didn't need any more encouragement than that. The sight of that plastic thing rolling so easily in and out of Sherlock was making him jealous. He tossed it aside and lined up his cock against Sherlock pushing his own shiny tip inside of Sherlock's slicked up hole so that Sherlock cried out loudly, pushing up onto his hands and knees again, his cock falling completely out of Molly.

John knew that he was big. He knew that he should take his time even with all of the preparation they had already given Sherlock, but he had reached his limit. He had been denied Sherlock once tonight, and he would not be denied again.

Molly wrapped her legs around Sherlock’s waist and knocked his arms out from under him so that he fell down on top of her again, then using her hips and fingers she worked herself down on his cock.

Sherlock was moaning at the feel of John’s cock inside him. It was just the tip, but it stretched him in a way that almost totally distracted him.

”More?” John asked, his voice deep and raspy. Sherlock nodded firmly once, and John pushed in deeper, his thrust pressing Sherlock's cock deeper into Molly's vagina.

Somehow, they had got turned completely around, and Molly’s head was touching the top of the bed.

She placed her hands flat against the headboard forcing back against Sherlock's cock and inadvertently pushing his buttocks firmly against John's legs as John pushed all the way in, the three of them crying out together. Then Sherlock seemed to wake from his stupor rocking himself hard forward and back like a like a child on a hobby horse pushing rocking in one and out of the other. Pushing forward and going deep into Molly, then pushing backward and going deep into John. The three of them held on to each other, all three crying out in continuous moans as first Molly and then John came. Neither pulling away as Sherlock continued to rock them hard. Then just as John was starting to get a bit sore, Sherlock cried out and came, his wet sperm spilling into Molly in a series of sharp squirts that she could feel.

 

John fell out of Sherlock, and sat back on his heels before collapsing over onto his side on the bed. Sherlock was flushed, hot and heavy. He lay dazed on top of Molly only rolling off of her after several minutes of deep, heavy breaths.

 

Molly lay on her back for a minute, and then she lifted her feet up to touch the headboard, holding her hips up with her hands. Then she bent her knees resting them on her forehead.

John looked over at her and laughed. “What are you doing, Molly?”

“I don't want to waste any of this sperm,” she said, her buttocks thrust up in the air. “It took a lot of effort to get.”

John laughed again when Sherlock rolled over pulling the pillow over his head, and moaning about the light. Then Molly laughed too, and they lay there sated and a little sore unable to stop themselves from laughing.


End file.
